The Chain
by LaughingOwl
Summary: Light and L have a disagreement regarding the meaning and usage of a pair of long-chained handcuffs that can't result in anything appropriate, especially considering every move Light makes seems to up his percentage as a possible mass murderer.
1. The Chain

Time ticked slowly towards the late hours of the night, perhaps early hours of the morning.  
A blue glow lit the room, softly emanating from a laptop. A detective sat, bathed in that blue light, his dark eyes expressionless as they sorted, memorized, and sent information to his incredible (if socially challenged) mind.  
More criminals dead, and he was 89.7% the boy sitting next to him was behind it. But... it didn't compute. How was he still killing?

Light was tired, even thought he hated to admit it. He was tired of staying up night after night, fueled by the eccentric L's insomnia. He was almost sick of this investigation, if only because he missed getting a few hours of sleep every once in a while.  
But it wasn't the investigation or the puzzle of the indvidual behind the deaths who was to blame for his lack of sleep, was it?  
It was the spiky-haired, worn out detective, Ryuzaki, with his blank, staring eyes and his constant annoying habits.  
He was fascinating to watch, like a free and constant freak show riddled with dangerous intelligence. He seemed to have forgotten all normal social behaviors and substituted his own- he sat, ate, moved, dressed, so differently from those around him.  
While all of this intrigued Light, the insomnia did not. He yawned again, trying to provoke the normal response- when you yawn, other people tend to yawn along with you.  
But Ryuzaki wasn't people. He shot Light a careful, cold look of irritation and continued typing away at his laptop with a bit of spiteful vigour. Damn.

"You could go to bed, Light-kun. It's not as if I would prevent you from doing so." L droned, eyes still trained on the computer and blanked by the digital light.  
"You've said that before, yes, and no, you're not stopping me, but the handcuff chain is." Light snapped, giving the chain a testy jerk.  
"It's necessary." L shrugged.  
"It's making me claustrophobic- look, it's nothing against you, Ryuzaki."  
"M-hhm, I am sure it isn't." He wasn't paying any attention at all, clearly unconcerned about the source of Light's irritation.  
Light bit his lip, keeping himself from saying something foolhardy and upping his Kira percentage.  
But it was too much.  
"...you know what? It is something against you. You're a freak. You're sicky pale, you've got the eyes of- of a dead thing, all you eat is sugar and yet you're rail thin, which doesn't make sense...You're disturbing to be around, and I think... I think you've got some sort of bondage fetish. You've exposed yourself to possible considerable harm by handcuffing us together when you suspect me of being Kira, and yet you don't seem to care. What, does this-" He yanked the chain hard- "Turn you on? You're sick."

L had watched this tirade with detached amusement until he'd brought up the handcuffs. Now, he turned back towards the screen, his sleep-deprived eyes blank once again.  
"No, it does not." He said, in a tone so clipped that Light sensed, for a moment, a human being behind the mask of insanity.

"Then what does?" Light asked, irritated even further by the lack of reaction to his insults.  
"You're human, aren't you? What does it for you, Ryuzaki? This?"

He grabbed the surprised detective's jaw and kissed him, crushing his lips aggressively, keeping him still with another hand on the back of his neck. His skin was suprisingly warm... not at all the way he'd imagined touching that pale body would feel.  
Not, of course, that he had imagined this. He was simply proving a point.

L shoved him. Hard, backwards, both hands on his shoulders, surprisingly forceful despite his apparent sickly demeanor.  
Having cleared some space between their bodies, he shoved him with one unnaturally outstretched leg, as far away as possible, given the handcuffs.

Light watched him draw one sleeve-covered wrist over his mouth, his eyes hidden in shadow, disgust evident in his gesture.

The silence was long and painful, but L's ragged breathing finally calmed, and when he looked at Light again, his eyes were shockingly... hurt.  
"You..." He didn't seem to be able to make eye contact, and for a moment, Light felt his heart hammer in his chest...

"...Have upped your chances of being kira by at least 3.1%."

_Okay, okay, so I already have another Death Note fic up- that one's probably much more one-sided, anyways! And, erm, they're sorta my favorite pairing ever, so I couldn't stop myself! Review/comment, if you please. Reviews are half the reason I write and the only reason I publish! I'll be continuing this one, 'but the M rating is ambitious xD -Owl_


	2. Prove It

"I've what?" Light snapped, his blood still running hot in his veins and sending his pulse soaring.

"Upped your chances of being kira, and by my calculations, the probability has risen approximately 3.1%. The reasoning? What you did a moment ago was impulsive, stupid and dangerous. Not necessarily what kira would have done within this scenario, but close enough to warrant further cautiousness as the to minute possibility that you are, in fact, a mass murderer."

L replied, obnoxiously calm once again. It seemed whatever advantage Light had gained by doing the completely unexpected had been catastrophically lost in only a matter of moments.

"Any questions?"

Light smirked.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san, I have a question. Why are you blushing?"

L's hand flew to his cheek, his fingertips just brushing the hot skin. Pale as he was, any amount of flush would deeply contrast it, but he had not factored that in. Unaware of his body's response to the proximity Light had forced upon him, close and crushing, he had not expected…

"I was right, then. You've got ulterior motives, handcuffing yourself to me. L, so self-sacrificing- were you hoping this would happen?" Light ran a hand thoughtfully along the handcuff chain, giving it a little jerk to punctuate his accusation as his eyes, intensive with mischief, rose to meet L's.

The tawny-haired boy's pleasure was tangible. He didn't believe a word of what he was saying, but he was thoroughly enjoying finally getting a chance to make the great L squirm.

"Even if I had been, Light-kun, I must draw your attention to a detail I believe you are overlooking- I hate to play the blame game, but it was you who went so far as to kiss me. If I, in reality, had reeled you in and forced myself on you, your argument would have some credibility. But if you look at the facts, you'll find we're in quite the opposite position."

Ryuzaki was beginning to get impatient, and his voice, ever-colder, made that clearer than he had intended. Whatever Light was suggesting, he did not have the time to play cat and mouse- this case was important, and he could never be too thorough. Light, in distracting him, was becoming an irritation.

"As for my skin being flushed, I, as a respected detective, am not used to such close proximity- that does not mean that I enjoyed it."

Satisfied that the conversation was over, L turned back to the glowing face of his computer and tapped the keypad to release the mouse.

"Prove it."

_Heya, folks! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, and sorry again about making it such a short chapter when I did! ^^' I feel like this is a good place to end this one. There'll be more action next chapter, so for now, please r&r (Read and review!) as any feedback would be super-encouraging and may just inspire me to updated more often, haha. Love to anyone who reads this! -Owl_


	3. And Then

"How?" He hated to turn down a challenge, even one as foolish as this.

His contender smirked and, without hesitation, yanked his shirt up and over his head in one smooth motion. Light's chest was lean, lightly muscled… tan skin, small peach-colored nipples… a trail of red-gold hair that drew to a point at the boy's navel and trickled ever-downward… L bit his lip and yanked his disobedient gaze away like a bad-trained dog on a lead, cheeks burning. Whatever game this was, he knew he could win- he always won. Light thought he would cave, but Light was only a college kid. L had age, experience, and intelligent on his side. He could make this situation work to his advantage.

Only, he couldn't strip to prove his point.

"Hmm. You're staring, Ryuzaki. See something you like?" He smirked and leant in, his shoulders angled harshly towards the detective. L turned to face his antagonist, his nostrils flaring with the scent of soap and sweat, an unappealing and uniquely human odor. Too close, his mind screamed. He kept his breathing level.

"I was merely calculating the likelihood of finding a civil manner in which to convince you to clothe yourself," His tone was as cold as ice, disguising of the chaos within. But the boy crossed the line between them with a yank of that chain, and suddenly he was overwhelmed. "That being said, if you would, just… give me some space!" He choked a little.

Light's gaze was focused directly on him and it played over his cheekbones and chin, resting casually on his lips for a long, agonizing moment. Once he'd taken his time, he met the older man's dark eyes, alight with mischief.

"Scared you'll do something… rash, L? Something you can't rationalize or dissect, or, god forbid, translate into percentages? " His voice was gaining a rough undertone, his eyes predatory slits as. With careful, controlled movements, he slid his hand against Ryuzaki's neck and toyed with the skin, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger where it met the jutting collarbone. Let's play chicken, Sherlock.

It was a competition of sorts, the kind of game a person might play in middle school. L recalled reading some teeny-bopper novel (Boredom, curiosity), and a name came to mind- "Are You Uncomfortable." It was played with two people, one of who must weather all the actions of the other player and do nothing in response while their privacy, proximity and possibly body were touched, toyed with and invaded- all while the question was asked again and again. Before things got too heavy, the askee invariably lost… the touch of a hand on his thigh, or the brush of thumb against breast… these things were all it took. He had been amused, at the time, by how easily such a game was won. He was coming into a much better understanding of it now. But he would not let Light have the satisfaction of toying with him. He would meet the challenge. It was the only option, really, and especially now that his blood was up- he disliked this invasion of his personal space, touching him, telling him things he did not want to hear.

Still, the plying of his skin with warm fingerpads, the twinge as the younger man pinched it a little too hard to be pleasurable… not entirely unpleasant. His stomach lurched.

Light took the pale detective's long-fingered hand and pressed it to his skin, right above the abdomen. Another challenge, the boy's self-assured grin ever-widening. Ryuzaki steeled himself and pressed his hand against the tightly coiled muscles beneath the skin, just touching the warm flesh, the soft peach-fuzz hairs. This, he could handle. But Light coiled the chain inward swiftly and brought their bodies up against each other, pulling L's wrist harshly around his waist. L felt all the breath run out of him, his face inches from Light's, the laptop's pallid glow casting them in a stark, noir-esque silhouette of blue and black. L caved first, and turned away. Light smirked, releasing him.

"World's greatest detective doesn't have much of a poker face." He taunted, leaning back on his elbows. Ryuzaki was crouched catlike on the ground beside him, still a little breathless from the heat in his cheeks and adrenaline scouring his veins. His hair was mussed from sweat.

"I am not uncomfortable." He snapped, brushing the strands of black hair from his forehead.

"Let's see you strip, then- take off your shirt. Unless you're afraid…" Like a snake in the gutter, Light hissed his ultimatum. L gritted his teeth and slowly slid the edge of his clean white shirt upwards with white-knuckled hands, never breaking eye contact, never backing down. He revealed with aching slowness the concave hollow of his stomach, the painful jut of his ribs, the expanse of smooth white skin that bled into black sprays of hair at the armpits and near the waistband of his jeans. Light was at once repulsed and fascinated by the emaciated state of L's body… it should have been ugly, he knew, but as he watched the chest inflate with each shaky, earthy breath, as the shirt slid ever higher over the pale white expanse and Ryuzaki's expression changed from calm to positively anxious, something woke in him. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or maybe the sheer vulnerability of the moment itself, or maybe it had been his plan all along, but he knew in that instant what he wanted.

Light's silence was so immediate that L felt a short-lived surge of triumph, but then-

"Ryuzaki- L- come here." This time, it sounded less like an order, and more like a request. L moved tentatively toward him, his breathing shallow and fast, the caverns and expanses of his body visible only by the pale blue light and dark as pitch in the shadows. He looked into Light's eyes and saw something he had not expected-, a softening at the edges of the eyes, an intense concentration. Something had changed, something he couldn't put his finger on, and half-naked as he was he felt exposed to the air, the room, and Light's scrutiny. Nobody had ever seen him like this, not since he was a child. No-one had dared to take him this far, and he was both terrified and aroused at once, every hair standing on end as the bulge in his jeans grew more and more insistant.

"Light, what is it you-"

"Just… let me… hold still."

With gentle hands, this time, he tipped the dark-haired man's chin upward and gently kissed him. The kiss was long and deep, their tongues flirting with each other, and when it was over Light bit his lip so hard that L couldn't restrain a strangled, breathy yelp and pulled away. His eyes were dark, his hair mussed, and for a moment Light really believed that the detective might be beautiful. But then he looked away, and the moment was over.

"Ryuzaki, when I kissed you… was that the first time-"

"Yes." L admitted, "Nobody else has ever…" He trailed off, retreating into himself again.

"Oh. OH. Let me… hold still."

He was fumbling with L's belt, and then the button of his jeans, hands shaking a little as he worked, head bowed in concentration. L looked around anxiously, suddenly paranoid. They were alone, blessedly, and nobody would witness his transgression- Come tomorrow, he would only have to explain this to himself.

Light, for his part, drew a teasing line down that equally teasing trail of hair. L gasped and butted his head against his torturer's chest, overcome with pleasure. He bit his lip as the younger man stroked, with sure hand, the length of his cock… he'd never been touched like this before, and he whispered so under his breath. Light laughed and kissed him again on his sweaty neck, stroking tantalizingly slowly. Of course he hadn't, he murmured. He'd never been with Light.

L tried to keep quiet as Light worked his hand, his wrist pumping slowly, up and down the length of him and each time the reward of an ecstatic, shuddering gasp or, once, a curse… his name, whispered over and over again as L clutched his back…

Light's strokes grew faster and more insistent, and then he stopped completely and rolled the tip of his fingernail over the very tip, drawing out a bucking and deep groan from his virgin victim. It felt so good to play with this great detective's arousal, the never-been-touched reactions filling him with excitement. He was gritting his teeth himself, biting his lower lip hard, closing his eyes with pleasure at L's every appreciative moan. God, it had never been this good, never. So reactive, so vulnerably… he slid faster, up and down, leaning up and in with every motion as L gasped and writhed. He was close, so close, and Light could feel him starting to enter the last throes.

"Ohyesgodyes- mm- nnng- ah! Don't STOP, god, light, ahh…" He could feel himself coming to a head, somewhere he'd never been before… he found himself bucking his hips against Light's hand, Light stroking him harder, ever-faster, his own cock hard against Ryuzaki's through the fabric of his khakis- L's nipples stood on end, spooked flesh and so sensitive that when Light's elbow brushed them he wanted to scream.

"Light-OH,ah,thisisn'tgood,GODD,don'tSTOP-" In the throes of his ectastasy, he pulled himself hard against Light, pushing his cock against his belly, thrust again and again with such force and heat that as he finally felt glorious, previously unheard-of release he felt the telltale shudder and gasp and Light, too, came against him, shuddering with orgasm, waves of blissful heat running over their dirty bodies and minds. The torrent of heat lasted what seemed like minutes, and then L was just L, sweating and breathless, against a man he hardly knew who kissed him urgently on the mouth and denied him the decency of pretending none of this had ever happened.


End file.
